


And Away We Go

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctisweek, the roadtrip begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: The very beginning.





	And Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Very last-minute entry for Day 1 of noctisweek over on tumblr. I didn't think I'd be participating. This may be my only entry. Depends entirely on how awake I am over the next few days. XD Picked the "On the road" prompt.
> 
> No proofreading, no nothing. I churned this out in like an hour. I hope someone enjoys it. XD;

"Walk tall, my son."

Noctis needed to leave. This whole thing was so awkward and embarrassing and his dad felt somehow even more distant than usual with his hand on Noctis's shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to finally finish his descent of the Citadel steps, raising a hand in parting.

Cor stepped aside, the Regalia's doors already open and waiting. Noctis flopped unceremoniously into the back seat, on the driver's side.

Everyone gave him a look.

"…What?"

Cor rounded on the trio of Noctis's friends.

"He's all yours," he said pointedly. Then, with a fist-to-chest salute, he took his leave.

Ignis was first to recover, obscuring his eyes for a moment as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not in the mood to drive?" he asked drily.

"Wasn't planning on it," Noctis replied, unfazed.

"Don't look at me," Gladio said, joining Noctis in the back. "I've gotta be hands-free to defend our fearless leader in case anyone tries to start something."

"Very well," Ignis demurred, turning toward the driver's seat.

"Um…"

Now everyone was looking at Prompto, who wilted somewhat under the sudden attention. Noctis gave him what he hoped was an encouraging nod. It seemed to work.

"Would it be too much to ask for me to drive?"

Noctis could tell by Ignis's posture that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but he also knew how much courage it had taken Prompto to even ask the question. The Regalia was one of a kind - the fact that his dad had loaned it to them for this trip was a pretty big deal.

"Have at it," Noctis said.

Prompto lit up like the sun.

"Really? You mean it?"

When Noctis nodded, Prompto immediately turned to Ignis, obviously wanting his approval as well.

"…As long as you're careful," Ignis conceded.

"WOOHOO!" Prompto crowed, pumping both fists in the air and darting inside the car.

Ignis shook his head, circling to the passenger side, but Noctis could see the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

With everyone seated and the doors closed, it seemed like they were ready to head out. That was, until the moment Ignis tried to adjust his seat.

"Hey!" Gladio protested as the seatback collided with his knees.

"Apologies."

"No way this is gonna work," Gladio said, opening the door. He walked around the back of the car and yanked the driver's side door open.

Prompto gave a startled yelp, but it was Noctis that Gladio pointed to.

"Time to scoot over."

"I like this side better," Noctis said. He was aware that it came out sounding kind of whiny. He didn't care.

"Tough," Gladio said, motioning for him to move.

Noctis didn't.

"It's either that or Ignis and Prompto switch; I'm not riding all the way down to the coast with my chin on my knees."

"You heard the man," Noctis said, shrugging.

"Come on, Noct; you said I could drive!" Prompto made no effort to hide the whine in his own voice.

"Noct, please." Ignis sounded a step away from exasperated. "We're running late as it is."

"You're gonna sleep the whole way anyway; what difference does it make which side you do it on?" Gladio added.

" _Fine_ ," Noctis groused, clambering across the back seat to take his place behind Ignis. He gave his advisor a 'happy now?' look in the side mirror, and was rewarded with another stifled smile.

The whole car rocked as Gladio got back in and shut the door.

"Much better," he said. "Let's get moving."

"Aye aye!" Prompto said, and away they went.

The going was slow at first; the city streets were crowded, and Prompto was staying true to his word and trying to drive cautiously. Noctis propped his chin on his hand and gazed out at the familiar scenery as it passed them by. He supposed he should be excited - this would be his first time leaving Insomnia in twelve years. It was just him and his friends, with no royal supervision and no need to stand on ceremony, at least until they reached their destination.

He wanted to be happy about it.

Instead, he was feigning apathy to try to hide the knot of anxiety balled up in his gut.

The last time he'd left the city, things hadn't gone very well.

Noctis stared out the window and tried not to think too hard about it.

They passed through the checkpoint and onto the long bridge connecting Insomnia with the region of Leide, and the atmosphere within the car immediately grew lighter. Noctis realized for the first time that his friends were just as tense as he was, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

The bridge was less heavily trafficked, and Prompto was finally able to accelerate a bit.

"This car drives like a dream," he said appreciatively, breaking the silence between them.

"I should certainly hope so," Ignis said. "It's the pride of the royal fleet."

"That reminds me - how come we're in this one and not yours, Noct?"

Noctis shrugged.

"Dad wanted mine for the signing ceremony for some reason."

Prompto hummed in acknowledgement.

Noctis slumped further down in his seat.

In truth, his dad had told him that he was loaning Noctis the Regalia because he couldn't make the journey with them himself. A sort of token, or something, to stand in for him while they were apart. It made Noctis's eyes sting to think about it, and he definitely couldn't say it aloud right now, so he left it at that.

They came up on the tunnel leading to the mainland.

"Hold your breath and make a wish!" Prompto called out in warning, before sucking in a deep breath himself.

"I'd much rather you didn't," Ignis said, but his protest fell on deaf ears.

Noctis took a breath himself as they passed into the dimly lit enclosure.

 _'I just want everyone to be safe,'_ he thought, hoping his wish would reach whichever Astral it was that granted these sorts of things. He held it inside his burning lungs until the car burst back into the daylight.

Prompto theatrically let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Made it!" he said, gasping for air.

"Kindly refrain from passing out behind the wheel," Ignis said. He did not sound pleased.

"Come on, Iggy; where's your sense of adventure?" Gladio chided.

"Back home, along with his sense of humor," Noctis quipped.

"And here I thought he had the good sense to pack everything we could possibly need," Prompto joined in.

"I sense a headache coming on," Ignis said around an aggrieved sigh.

"...Sensory overload?" Noctis asked innocently.

Prompto snickered.

Gladio groaned.

Ignis rolled his eyes.

And Noctis started to feel a little better.


End file.
